When You're Gone
by You Can't Break A Broken Heart
Summary: Summery inside


**Hey guys :S**

**Well this is kind of a tough thing for me to write for obvious reasons [if you had read the notes on the other stories you would understand why it's tough] anyways...**

**This one shot is basically about Rachel missing Noah after he died, leaving the weight of the world on her shoulders. Can Matt help her get out of this rut? FUTURE fic [set five years after everyone graduated]. Song inspired by When you're gone by Avril Lavigne. [the only song that could really help me remember memories I shared with them both, and how I really should start writing the FF]. Matchel Paring, with mentions of Puckleberry.**

**When You're Gone**

_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

Rachel didn't know she needed him here when she cried, and she always had time on her own more so when it came to her time of the month.

It's been four years since she lost Noah to the accident, she was about to tell him that she wanted to be more then friends, but with everything that had happened between them – the fights, the constant ignoring each other, and everything in between – she wouldn't have blamed him other whys. He was her better half, and she loved him with all her heart.

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

The two of them used to share a bed when the other slept over, she hadn't been on his side of the bed since the first night the two shared a kiss back when they were dating for that one week. She regretted letting him go, but she thought it was for the best since her best friend was in love with another girl, someone who wouldn't return his feelings.

"_I don't get why you need me here Rachel, I mean come on we haven't exactly talked since the break up." Noah whined._

_They were at the tree house Noah's father built for them when they were growing up, that was now Ashlyn's tree house since the two never use it. This was where they broke up, not back at the bleachers, they just staged it so everyone thought they weren't friends. She cared about him too much to ruin his rep, while he only cared about her._

"_We need to talk, we used to be close, and I miss my best friend." she spoke softly._

_He smiled as he heard her last words. He hasn't heard her call him her best friend since the eighth grade when he became the 'stud'. "I miss you too twerp." he said in a mocking matter._

"_Noah not this again," she whined._

_He used to always call her twerp since she was smaller then she was, which he didn't care for that, he wanted the reaction out of her. But it was more then that for Noah, he absolutely loved her, she didn't know, but everyone else did, and he made sure she was taken care for on the side lines. "What's wrong twerp?" his smile became a grin._

_She looked up at him a rose her hand to slap him only to have him grab her hand. She flinched, well not because of Noah, but because she remembered when Finn was being a jerk and calling her names after the two split, and when she tried he grabbed her hand and called her a bitch who was a whore for musical arts. She held back the tears, and stayed strong in front of Noah, so he wouldn't have to commit murder._

"_What's wrong Berry?" he asked in that loving voice, but you could tell he was going to go find the douche that made his best friend like this._

"_Nothing Noah," she pursed her lips afterwards._

"_You're lying," he hollered._

_She looked down then back into his eyes. "It's nothing, believe me Noah. I can take care of myself."_

Rachel's eyes flooded with tears with that memory of Finn calling her the names, and the tree house. She hasn't exactly been there for the Puckermans after the death of Noah, they left her alone to deal with the loss of her best friend/brother and a part of her family.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**_

She needed Noah to wipe away her tears like he used to, be here when she was scared, and she needed him for everything else. When she first met him back when the two first met back in kindergarten she was convinced she was going to marry him one day.

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

There is not a day she does not miss that goofy smile he had when he teased her, the way his Mohawk looked absolutely fabulous on him, and the way he was always there for her.

_The flash of light came from his side. Her eyes widened, and she yelled his name, but it was too late the truck was hit and spinned around before hitting a post. Everything became a blur, the world didn't stop spinning._

"_R-rac-ch," Noah's words sounded lifeless._

She had to realize he was gone. But she can't pull threw. She took a walk down the street, she remembered the day he proposed. That was when she ran into Matt, her best friend and the guy who was there for her after Noah died.

"Rache, how is everything?"

"Good," she lied.

"That's good. Hey um, would you like to go for a cup of coffee?" he asked.

She nodded.

...

Years later

...

She looked down at the gravestone she's visited since he died. She was still sad, but she had Matt there for her. And he pulled her out of her misery to start a life with him, soon they had their first born Allie, then their second child Natalie. She smiled down to see Noah Eli Puckerman's grave.

"You would be proud of me right now, Noah." tears escaped. "I found life after you, it hurts that you're gone, but I'm pulling threw. I'm happy for the both of us."

She bent down and placed a red rose, a fake one to symbolize her ever lasting love for the man she loved her whole life, but now she's beginning a new chapter in life.

**...**

_**Well for the thing above, if you haven't read my other stories' notes, I currently lost my grandfather and best friend in the same week. My grandad had a heart attack, then my best friend was stabbed... -crying- anyways thank you for reading and I hope you liked the story.**_


End file.
